


Welcome Back

by kittymills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pre Kerberos, also keith is still a horny little shit, fuck tags are hard, indulgent Shiro, keith can't function without shiro, part of my pre-kerberos sheith-in-love au, shiro really loves his hellcat, slight jealous Keith?, very very minor matt holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Pre-Kerberos setting. Shiro's been away on training missions for a while, Keith's excited (read: horny) to have him back.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my sheith angst and it made me sad so I thought I’d quickly scribble some PWP to cheer myself up so… here you go!

Technically, as a junior cadet, Keith shouldn’t have been loitering in the Garrison’s operational hangers but that had never stopped him slipping into places he shouldn’t be before.

He had been counting down the hours until the shuttle’s arrival and now they melted into minutes. In the distance, he heard the roar of the shuttles engines and he grinned from his hidden perch behind the mound of equipment that littered the edges of the hanger.

_Finally!_

The tempo of his heart picked up, almost turning into thunder in his ears loud enough to rival the booming shuttle as it coasted into the bay and settled down with a hiss and a loud whine. He stared impatiently at the crew who rushed out to work on the shuttle, itching to see the cargo doors open and seize his chance. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait much longer, his heart leapt as the hinges released and the doors finally opened. He spotted Shiro in the bowels of the shuttle immediately and bolted for the ramp, darting between the other cadets wearily hoisting their bags onto their shoulders and disembarking. He didn’t care if he barrelled others out of the way in his charge, he was intent in only getting to Shiro’s arms. He bumped hard into one particular cadet, grunting as he spun nimbly on his feet to keep his balance and keep going. He ignored the shout of protest behind him.

Shiro saw him just as he broke through, the tired line of his lips breaking into a smile and his grey eyes lighting up as he held his arms open and Keith launched himself into them.

“Quite a welcome, Keith,” he chuckled as Keith collided with his trunk. His deep voice rumbled in his chest and Keith pressed himself against the vibration.

Shiro hoisted him up and he wasted no time wrapping his legs tightly around Shiro’s waist, ignoring the few lingering cadets that milled around and who were probably staring at them. He didn’t care about anything but the feel of Shiro’s arms around him, the smell of Shiro’s skin and the sound of his voice as he pressed his face into the side of Shiro’s neck.

“Don’t leave again, all right?” Keith demanded gruffly, his voice low. He nipped the delicate skin of Shiro’s neck and smirked in satisfaction as a shudder rolled through his lover’s body. “I missed you so much.”

Shiro’s arms tightened even more around him. “I missed you too. As soon as I get you alone, I’m going to show you how much.”

“Not if I get to you first,” Keith muttered, squeezing Shiro a bit tighter. He all but purred in satisfaction at the low growl that reverberated through Shiro at the unspoken promise. On impulse, he kissed his way up Shiro’s jaw, rubbing his lips over the light stubble forming there until his mouth caught Shiro’s and he plunged his tongue inside. Shiro welcomed him in, kissing him back deeply and with all the pent-up emotion of too long apart. Shiro couldn’t wait to get Keith alone and judging by the way Keith was grinding against him, the feeling was mutual.

“For god’s sake, Takashi. Take your boy and get the hell out of here, would you? No need to give us all a show.”

Shiro broke their kiss and Keith used the time to gulp in a lungful of air, his head dizzy from the incredible feel of Shiro’s mouth on his. Their rhythm together was so perfect it made his heart ache. He could quite happily kiss Shiro until he died. Keith threw a glance over his shoulder. He recognised the cadet he bumped into as Matt Holt, one of the members of the unit that Shiro was often sent on training exercises with.

Matt narrowed his eyes at Keith. “How’d you get back here anyway?”

Keith had the grace to look slightly guilty and Shiro bit back a sigh. “Come on, we’d better get out of here before anyone else sees you. Don’t come looking for me for the next few hours,” Shiro grunted then as an after thought.

Keith made a little helpless whimper against his lips. “No, next three days at least,” Keith murmured. He was rewarded with a chuckle from Shiro.

“Easy now, we’ll have our time,” Shiro whispered against Keith’s hair as Keith wordlessly protested when Shiro set him down. They stepped back from each other, drawing a few deep breaths to get themselves under control. Keith felt his face flush as he saw the promise in Shiro’s eyes. To distract himself, he hoisted up Shiro’s duffle and raised his eyebrows in question.

“Let’s get out of here,” Shiro said and he threw one arm around Keith’s shoulders and affected a limp as they walked.

Keith glanced up at him, trying to hold back the smirk as they made their way down the gangway and meandered through the Garrison’s hallways to Shiro’s quarters still clinging to each other. It was the perfect way to maintain the contact they both needed now that they were reunited without attracting the unwanted attention of the other instructors or cadets. As soon as the door shut behind them, Keith dumped the duffle and was back in Shiro’s arms.

Shiro’s kiss was searing and Keith clutched greedily at his uniform, tugging at the straps and buttons and almost crying in frustration when he couldn’t get them undone fast enough. “I need you. I need you so much right now-“

“I know, baby.” Shiro stepped back and released Keith only long enough to help them both strip naked. Keith’s eyes never left his, hot and dark with all the need he had for him in his gaze as they yanked their clothes away and then Keith was on him again but this time without any barriers between them. He clutched Shiro’s head in his hands, demanding his kisses and his taste. “God,” Shiro muttered, pulling away and reaching down to grab his pants.

He fumbled in a pocket and pulled out a tube and Keith’s eyes narrowed. Shiro pinned Keith with a stern look. “It’s for you, idiot. You’re the only one I want.” Keith bit his lip, his eyes locking on the tube in Shiro’s hands.

“You’re carrying around lube?” he pressed.

“Because I was coming home and I didn’t trust myself to keep control of myself when I saw you again.”

Keith seemed to relax slightly at that. “Well, I suppose you were gone a long time.”

Shiro yanked Keith back into his arms. “Too damn long.”

Keith looped his arms around the back of Shiro’s neck and Shiro ran his wide hands down the smooth skin of Keith’s back, lightly brushing over the scar that lined the back of his shoulder. Keith shivered, feeling like he was about to melt into the floor. If Shiro hadn’t been holding him up, he might have collapsed. He sought out Shiro’s mouth again, demanding more of Shiro’s incredible kisses even as Shiro’s hands landed on his ass and kneaded his muscles. He was aching, dying to have Shiro inside him, to claim him. He moaned loudly as Shiro lightly bit the skin of his shoulder. “Shiro. Hurry up. I need you to fuck me… now.”

Normally Shiro would try to draw it out, tease Keith until he was begging for him, but right now he didn’t have the patience. He’d missed Keith desperately and he needed to stake his claim on Keith once again. He flipped the smaller man around, forcing him to brace himself against the wall as he nudged Keith’s feet apart. He stroked Keith’s back as Shiro went to his knees, pushing Keith’s thighs apart and savouring the tiny whimpers that tumbled from Keith's lips.Shiro easily slicked down his fingers then spread the round cheeks of Keith’s ass before he leaned forward and trailed his tongue over Keith’s balls then dipped into the place that made Keith buck and whimper. He could hear Keith thump the wall with his fist as Shiro’s tongue was replaced by first one finger, then two, sliding in and out slowly. He loved the way Keith fucked himself on his hands and it wasn’t long until he was quivering in need watching his man writhing under his ministrations.

“Please, Shiro… God, please,” Keith moaned and bucked harder until his fingers were buried deep inside him. As he fingered Keith with one hand, he used his other to slick down his cock, stroking it as he relished Keith’s complete surrender. It didn’t take much for him to pull his fingers away and slide his cock into Keith’s willing body, groaning as he bottomed out. He struggled to hold still to let Keith’s body adjust, he was so hot and warm and as he started to move, Keith tugged on himself, matching Shiro’s rhythm. It wasn’t long before Keith was crying out as he shuddered and splattered against the wall. That spasm of Keith’s body around Shiro’s pushed him over the edge and with one final cry, he slammed home and spilled himself, the orgasm rolling over him in shattering waves until the thought he would collapse. A moment later he slid from Keith’s body with a small groan and he flipped Keith back around to face him. He loved seeing the sleepy, dazed expression on Keith’s face as he lifted him into his arms and carried him lovingly to the bathroom.

“It kills me when you’re away,” Keith murmured as he settled with a sigh under the warm spray of water. Shiro nuzzled his neck, holding his weight and stroking one hand lovingly down Keith’s naked back.

“I know, baby. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk sheith (and voltron) to me on my tumblr : flashedarrow.tumblr.com


End file.
